


Третий раз - на счастье

by merchant_prince



Series: To be alone with you [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, American city legends, Chris is werewolf, M/M, Mystic, Sebastian is vampire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вампир сидит в кресле в гостиной и размышляет, что давно бы пора продолжить свой путь. Но вот же забавно – его старый знакомый, случайный попутчик где-то здесь, в городке. Он чувствует запах, ощущает присутствие, но так и не столкнулся с оборотнем лицом к лицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий раз - на счастье

«Добро пожаловать. Мы очень вам рады» — провозглашает тусклый биллборд. Улицы по линейке, сдержанные витрины, больница и школа, суд, мэрия, церковь. Невзрачный, пустой, обезличенный город.

Он держится тени, осматривается, вникает, что и к чему. Надолго тут не задержишься, нет интереса. Так, перевалочный пункт на пути в никуда. Он вечно в движении без всякой цели: слишком долго пожил, слишком много успел.

В пустоте пыльных улиц вдруг оживление — через дорогу спорят трое мужчин. Двое из местных, а вот третий пришлый. О чем не поладили? Косо смотрел? Толкнул старожилу? Суть спора не так уж важна, интереснее запах псины…

Спустя пару минут сплошной брани и, больше для вида, попыток задеть, все трое расходятся, и лишь чужак замечает невольного зрителя всей этой сцены. До слов не доходит, есть понимание с первого взгляда.

«Нарываешься ведь».  
«Не твое дело».

***

Совсем другой штат, федеральная трасса, и старый пикап, который чудом еще не заглох. Прежний хозяин мирно спит на парковке, а может и умер — не все ли равно? Увы, недобровольное донорство крови гарантий реципиенту никаких не дает.

Эти места не так прозаичны, тут на крутом повороте призрак шалит — фигура изломана, одежда в клочьях, провалы черноты на месте глазниц. Авариям здесь уже нет числа, и копы устали в отчетах писать, что причина не в алкоголе, не в наркоте, не в ненастной погоде. Причина паранормальна, черт побери, отдайте в X-файлы или зовите святого отца.

Пикап тормозит на дурном повороте, но водителя не пугает настырный фантом. Призрак слабо ворчит, что всякая нечисть мешает его еженощным делам.

Он открывает дверцу и безмолвно кивает мужчине, что даже не голосовал, а шел вдоль дороги с рюкзаком за плечом. С прошлой их встречи пролетел где-то месяц, а может быть два. Не тот вид знакомства, чтобы кидаться в объятия, но минута раздумий, и они, вдруг, попутчики и даже нисходят до любезнейших фраз:

— Как для вампира, отвратная тачка. Вы же любите роскошь, комфорт, прочий шик.  
— Тогда я спрошу, где твоя стая? Волкам-одиночкам, говорят, сложнее жить.  
— Она не нужна мне.  
— Как странно, но я бы ответил тебе точно также.  
— Через семь миль будет деревня, высадишь меня там.

***

«Добро пожаловать. Мы очень вам рады» — провозглашает тусклый биллборд. Улицы по линейке, сдержанные витрины, больница и школа, суд, мэрия, церковь и дом на отшибе, хранящий легенду, что выделяет вот этот вот «Остин» из сотен других.

Легенда гласит, что в начале века в доме счастливо жил богатый делец. Фабрика тканей, три магазина и уважение среди горожан. Все было прекрасно, но случилось несчастье: в тот черный день дельца с супругой в гостиной нашли. Остановка сердца, смерть наступила в три ночи — записано было в медицинский отчет. Полиция лишь разводила руками, а вот соседки шептались про сеанс спиритизма, который, возможно, проводила жена. Здесь кроется корень легенды — дом проклят однажды и безвозвратно. Нет и сомнения — людям нет места в нем, там живет чертовщина.

В XXI веке мир поменялся. Страх от легенды — аттракцион. Подростки на спор идут в дом на отшибе, условия ставя — продержаться всю ночь и остаться в живых.

Он был там незримо, скрываясь в тенях, и мог бы украсить былую легенду. Но дети пугаются крысы и, дико визжа, несут ноги прочь из «проклятого дома».

На втором этаже кружит черная масса, оставшись сегодня без страха людей. Демону до вампира нет дела. Не будет же он питаться «своим».

Вампир сидит в кресле в гостиной и размышляет, что давно бы пора продолжить свой путь. Но вот же забавно — его старый знакомый, случайный попутчик где-то здесь, в городке. Он чувствует запах, ощущает присутствие, но так и не столкнулся с оборотнем лицом к лицу.

Должно быть, в нем разыгрался азарт. В конце концов, что ему стоит задержаться еще на ночь, поискать встречи с бродягой. Как говорят, третий раз — на счастье.

Привычно он держится тени, осматривается, вникает, что и к чему. В насмешку над городом серебряным светом горит полнолуние.  
Удача улыбается ему слишком скоро, в очередной подворотне между двух мастерских.

Оборотень меняет форму, неприятное зрелище, надо сказать. Каково же это, когда выворачивает наизнанку, ломает скелет? Это кровь? Должно быть с охоты. Что тут не так? Эй, ты в порядке? Вот черт!

Он подошел слишком близко. Он думал, что форма сменилась, что это не зверь. Одним движением ему чуть не вырвали глотку. Увернулся, но снова рывок. Скверно.

Два монстра сцепились, один, ведомый инстинктом, второй не хочет быть жертвой. В какой-то момент они валятся наземь, и тут вампир находит решенье. Зубы впиваются в мягкую шею, кровь льется в рот, оборотень чуть ли не воет и тут же слабеет, как и вампир. Эта кровь ему не привычна, стоит комом в горле, хочется больше, а лучше — сбежать. Он больше не кусает, сталкивает с себя ослабевшее тело, пытается отползти, встать, но теряет реальность, лишь понимая, что проиграл. Путь без цели окончен.

***

Под потолком знакомая черная дымка. По ощущениям — час до рассвета, только очнулся, уже начинает клонить в сон. Он не помнит, как добрался в дом на отшибе, почему вообще, в своем роде, он жив.

— Без стаи мы быстро звереем, перестаем мыслить, как люди, видим только опасность или добычу. Паскудное ощущение.

Грязь и кровь так и не оттерлись с кожи, но оборотень сейчас больше на человека похож. Сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, и говорит виновато, тревожно. И где-то меж строк прячется благодарность. За что?

Вампира пугает то, что с ними случилось. Какой-то бред, неудобная связь. Что с ней теперь делать?

— Я думал, ты, как минимум, меня бросишь в той подворотне.  
— Меня зовут Крис.  
— Себастьян.


End file.
